daerafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 03 14 Game Notes
Back to previous session March 14, 2018 Campaign Notes Given Paul’s sighting of the drow patrol, the group discussed their options while laying low in the Stink Hut. * A few different options were bandied about, including: Fast talking the drow patrol into thinking they were high-falutin’ explorers who wanted to meet with the drow aristocracy * Conjuring elementals to take them on an alternate route to the naga city ruins * Hiring/coercing a local gnome/duregar/drow to take them on an alternate route to the naga city ruins * Finding cities of other creatures in the underdark and enlisting their aid against the drow. * Transporting everyone through a combination of the Stink Hat and Paul’s shadow walking power. Fast Travel They settle on the last option. Reluctantly, Maggey, Darius and Mirjah pile into the Stink Hat, then Paul pulls Dave into the Shadow Realm. For an hour, they haul ass through the shadow plane, swiftly bypassing the drow patrol they previously encountered. In the back end of the tunnel they set up a rest camp in, there was a foul smell coming through a narrow (1.5’) passageway in the back of the tunnel. It was an otyugh, hanging out in a refuse pile of some sort. The otyguh wanted food. Dan came back out and Paul summoned a small elemental to plug the hole. Dark Elf Mindslaver Encounter A dark elf woman, escorted by a pair of horrible looking elf/demon spawn and a quartet of elf rangers comes through their area. The team from the surface hits them hard and fast. After a lightning strike and flame strike, the drageloth escort is running away with the unconscious drow woman. Dave finally hammers her to death with a magic missile spell from 200 feet away. * Once the drow dies, the last Draegloth’s collar breaks. It howls and charges back. * Dave waits until the thing is in range and polymorphs it into a SLOTH. * Paul stabs the demon-sloth to death, with gusto. * Maggey obliterates the archer. * 2 of the drow are unconscious. * Maggey loots the corpse. * The crew throw the dead drow and demons to the otyugh. Interrogation They interrogate the last surviving drow, and don’t get a ton of useful information. The drow group were from Vetreneyykoron The mindslaver was the daughter of a minor noble house, named Klavdia Yegorovna Paul uses Shadow Demons and Dave uses terrifying illusions of all manner of dangerous creatures on Dave and Pauls’ faces. The thing that terrifies this particular drow most is the faces of powerful naga. The images finally settle on naga after a while. And then they send the drow off to Vetreneyykoron to tell them to leave the travelers alone, they send the scared shitless drow back with the dagger that belonged to Klavdia. Loot: * 2 short swords * 2 daggers * 2 shields * 2 suits of studded leather armor Continue to the next sessionCategory:Campaign Notes Category:Drow Category:Underdark